1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a duplex document feeder for a facsimile machine and other machines.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
In the conventional facsimile machine, a document feeder is designed only to feed one-sided documents. Therefore when information on both sides of the pages is to be sent in order, an operator must make one-sided copies of each of the pages of the duplex documents beforehand, and send the newly made single-sided pages by the facsimile machine.